Dragon squad
by platinum guitar solo
Summary: authors also know as the Dragon Squad help a viking rider known as hiccups as you fight outcasts ,berserkers, etc bonds will grow blood will shed relationship will be betrayed do you think your oc can survive this hard trusting world, will see (evil laughs ) ...cough ...cough... T for blood a cussing
1. Chapter 1

**hello if you want your oc in this story please send it though pm or review it must be army related **

**first name: **

**last name: **

**middle name (optional) :**

**position: **

**weapons : **

**personality:**

**Appearance: **

**bio:**

**history:**


	2. The first chapter

**this is the first chapter if you to join my this is your last chance so make up your mind if want to join other then that enjoy **

It was told by the elders of the village that their would be a leader and his comrades would help the dragon trainers to stop an all out war against Berserkers but the dragon squad's job was not to let

14 years before

as a infant was born in a healers shack as the mother held the crying baby "what should we name him?" Asked the child's father " how about Patrick?" Asked the maiden queen of Ireland "it fits him perfect " the man says to his wife,but the wife noticed something that the baby is frail looking and small but she ignored it

present time

Patrick's pov

I flu Around the seven seas looking for the killer of my father since that fateful day I trained day and night to hunt him down I couldn't recall his face all I remember is that hook on his hand. as I flue around on blindside my changwing scouting the area for any dragons sadly there were none around to train as I was thinking of heading back but a wrecked ship stopped me from thinking I commend blindside to take me down I observe the ship it looks like a ship to hold a human and a medium-sized dragon as I move closer to the boat I hear footsteps behind me on the sand I was too late to act because a redheaded girl is holding a knife at my throat "who are you ?" Asks the redhead I couldn't call blindside because she will kill me as I see a whispering death coming behind her I chose to not answer "I'm not gunna ask again who are you?!" she's says almost screaming it I gulped "I'm Patrick you?" North... She answers as she puts the away .


	3. Chapter 2

Patricks pov

Heel dragoon"Aydrien yelled to his whispering death it did as commended "sorry about that he tends to get carried away sometimes he still thinks he's a wild dragon " , it's fine I answered " neon come on out girl " yelled north " anyway my name is Aydrien what's yours ? " asks Aydrien " I'm Patrick this is north " pointing to the red head next to me I get a punch in the arm from that but I rub it off "Aydrien there you are I been... Who are these guys?"asks the brunette"friends amber"

end of flashback months later

that hiccup is how I met my team I also told him how we met radicus and rose "that was interesting..." hiccup says in a professional tone we all sat around a few tables talking about until a man bursts though the door with letter "where is Patrick?" Yelled the man with a long beard "here this is from the berserker clan"he hands me the document " while north stands behind reading the paper with me it says

"dear dragon squad leader Patrick

we have captured your friend radicus and pyro if you

want them back you need to give yourself up and work for me ."

signed dagur of the berserkers "

north gasps I mumble "damit radicus" as I run out the door with blindside next to me and followed by north


	4. Chapter 3

**3rd person pov**

"Patrick wait up " as she grabs his arm pulling him aside "what north ?" Patrick asked with a frown " I just wanted too say I hope you come back in one piece " as she looks away trying to hide her blushing Patrick just looks dumb founded and then realizes what she meant and blushes " if you lovebirds are done Patrick you have a mission" as Aydrien smirks trying to embarrass us"lets not forget Aydrien you have a crush on amber remember do you want me to tell her" as I smirk at him north is surprised Aydrien frowns "alright you win just don't tell her "ok" I tell him he has a sigh of relief then Patrick hops on blindside and flys off

* * *

As Patrick lands on outcast island "blindside go search the area I'll search for radicus " as Patrick tells his dragon the dragon moans in worry about his rider "I know bud"as Patrick pets his dragon and hugs him "bravo ,bravo What a touching feeling" said a familiar voice " dagger..." I slowly said "what do you really want dagger..?" I ask him " oh... You know things"as he inspects his sword" then I have been tackled then everything went black

**sorry it's short but I had to let you know what happened **


End file.
